Over the years, space heaters, typically burning coal or wood, have been manufactured in great numbers and in various sizes and shapes, many ranging from circular to various degrees of curvature. With the event of the energy shortage, people are turning back to the use of these relatively simple heaters; and in addition to the placing back in service of many of them, they are again being manufactured in significant numbers.
A principal problem or deficiency with many of these stoves is that they are unjacketed and provide no means of forced air exchange. Accordingly, the object of this invention is to remedy this by producing a blower assembly which can be simply mounted on most space heaters, regardless of contour and size.